


Aftermath

by firecrackerx



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecrackerx/pseuds/firecrackerx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matska Belmonde finds hope in the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Little thing I wrote for a friend. If you guys like it I may turn it into a series because welcome to the trashcan.

Outside, the campus had fallen silent after long hours of screams and gore. In the dark nursery Mattie walked among the corpses, the spilled blood making the soles of her shoes stick softly to the floor with each step. There was the sound of faint, deep breathing somewhere in the room. When something crunched under her feet and she picked it up, she had to hold it in front of her face to recognize it in the dim light. It was part of a nail. She pursed her lips, impressed, before tossing it to the floor and licking her fingertips clean. The breathing turned into a low moan of pain. She approached the only living person in the room and crouched by her side, careful to avoid kneeling on a pool of blood.

“Hot chocolate girl,” she said. “I was not sure where your corpse had gone.” 

Wide open eyes turned to her, but the girl seemed unable to move. Her clothes were torn and her hair matted with dark blood and sweat. Her arms were scratched and her hands dirty. Her face was covered in blood from the nose down that had painted red patterns as it slid down her chin and her neck. Mattie grabbed her wrist and felt the faint pulse, barely there.

“Who turned you?”

She heard the girl’s breathing pace increase and frowned when she shook her head a little and moved her pale lips. She could only understand the word ‘boy’.

“So you didn’t know him...” murmured Mattie helping her sit up, slowly. “Did he do this?”

Mattie felt the girl’s hands trembling as she helped her stand up. She was in pain and probably in shock as well, but her grip was still strong. When she shook her head again, Mattie understood.

“You killed these people. I am impressed,” she conceded. At least ten bodies were strewn on the floor, not all of them in a single piece. She could see the silhouette of the black mark in many of their foreheads. “It looks like you put up a hell of a fight. I see you took a little refreshment, at least.”

Mattie ran a thumb over the girl’s bloody lips as she helped her walk to the door. She was practically clinging to Mattie’s shoulder, dragging her feet among the carnage with dull groans. She collapsed a few steps away from the door, her fall cushioned by the mauled body of a girl and Mattie’s fast reflexes.

“It looks like you have some talent for rage and we are going to need it,” said Mattie taking the girl in her arms and carrying her out of the room and to the corridor. She looked down at the strained face and murmured tenderly, biting back tears. “It’s just you and I left, Perry.”

“No,” she whispered, her voice thick with sorrow. Mattie felt her cold fingers grabbing the back of her neck like a lifeline. “Don’t call me that again. It’s Lola.”

Mattie nodded as she carried the trembling body outside and walked purposely to the gates of Silas, ignoring the flames, the death, the destruction around them.

“Let’s get out of here, Lola.”


End file.
